


Bazooka kisses

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are different ways to get a spider out of your kitchen. There's Steve's way. And Danny's. Meanwhile... Grace is starving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bazooka kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for word of the day: innocuous (10/23/13). 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Spiders!
> 
>  
> 
> Beta-reading done as always by the fantastic [ThatwasJustaDream](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/profile). Thanks a lot!

Grace is walking straight to the refrigerator when she sees this horrible thing on the floor. A spider. Big and brown, a cane spider.

“Danno! I need help!”

“What’s up, monkey?” Danny answers from the living room.

“A cane spider! In the kitchen!”

“Uh, I’m coming.” 

Seconds later Danny is standing in the door frame and hunkers down to give the gatecrasher a thoughtful look.

“Yeah, it’s a cane spider. They are quite innocuous.”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious. I already know that. Take it out! Please!”

“It’s Detective Sergeant Obvious, monkey.” Danny’s grinning. “Uhm, let’s see. Steve would go for a bazooka and shoot down the whole kitchen but that’s not my first choice…” 

Danny’s interrupted by the bang of the front door.

“Hey, I’m back” Steve says and joins them at the kitchen door. “What are you doing?”

“There’s a cane spider on the kitchen floor.” Grace shakes with disgust, pointing at it. 

“Oh. Okay, let’s see…” Steve gives a look and turns around, heading back to the front door.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Danny asks and stands up again.

“I’ve got a bazooka in the garage.” Steve’s grinning. “Always my first choice for welcoming gatecrashers.”

Danny puts his hand to Grace’s ears and hisses: “Could you please not talk about your brutal fantasies in front of my daughter?”

“Danno, you already told me that Steve would go for a bazooka.”

“That was a joke, okay? I never thought that… okay, forget it, forget it. I should have known that Steve would do his Super SEAL Ninja thing again. Even in front of an innocuous not-so-little spider on the kitchen floor.”

“These cane spiders are very sensitive.” Steve says sternly. 

“And that’s why they’re fond of being blown up with a bazooka? That your point?”

“No. I’m saying it’s why they flee when someone starts ranting. It’s gone. The cane spider has left the building. The way to the refrigerator is free. Say thank you to your father, Gracie.” 

“Thank you, Danno.” Grace says and opens the refrigerator. 

“In some cases a ranting Danno is a real silver bullet. Better than any bazooka you can get.”

“I hate you. I hate you so much.”

“No, Danno. You don’t hate me. You love me. So much that you never dropped a cuss word over the bazooka in the garage…” Steve bends down and kisses Danny tenderly.

“I just don’t know what the better diet is” Grace says. “Cane spiders in front of the refrigerator or the mushy smooching from you two. Hey! Hey! This is a KIT-chen, not a KISS-chen. Get a room, okay?”

Steve winks at Grace and pulls Danny with him, upstairs. 

“Know what?” Danny says as Steve closes the bedroom door, “Your kisses are absolutely not innocuous. There are bazookas under those kisses.”

“Thank you. And now, Spiderman, strip. I want my bazooka-kisses all over your body.”

“Steven?”

“Hm?”

“Do you really store a bazooka in our garage?”

Steve’s just smiling as he unzips Danny’s pants.


End file.
